pipflipfandomcom-20200215-history
Waypoint Cast of Characters
Create a brief bio for all of your characters here. NPC List - All Non Playable Characters are found here. John O'Connors * John O'Connors came from a colony planet, Hypon, on the very edge of the Outer Rim. After a few years, he became the Marshal of the town of Easa. There, he and other members of the community formed The Lawmen, a group who maintained the law and defended the town from The Empire. The Empire was seeking to expand their control of The Outer Rim, and Hypon was their next target. Together with the Lawmen, O'Connors repelled attacks on the town of Easa. After 8 months of fighting, O'Connor's Lawmen were killed by a Clawdite Imperial spy, who shape shifted to disguise itself as O'Connor's deputy. Shooting the Clawdite in the shoulder, and marking it, John fled and began to hunt down the Clawdite who destroyed his home. * After being involved in a political escapade involving the Czerca Corporation, O'Connors came to Coruscant, in search of The Clawdite. Coming up short, he moved on to the asteroid, in search of a way to bring justice with others. * O'Connors is a good speaker, and a decent fighter. He is able to act as the mouthpiece of the group. * John was maimed and lost his arm in a firefight with space pirates. He has since replaced it with a cybernetic arm. After the seemingly unnecessary death of Avanu, he has become extremely untrusting of Doc Khan. * Gunslinger, Marshal Fubu * Where did your character come from? * How did your character end up on Mirage? * How does your character contribute to the operations on Mirage? * Who is your character's biggest enemy? * Upload a picture of your character for the character sheet and token * What talent trees does your character have? Chev Nimrodd * Where did your character come from? * How did your character end up on Mirage? * How does your character contribute to the operations on Mirage? * Who is your character's biggest enemy? * Upload a picture of your character for the character sheet and token * What talent trees does your character have? Avanu * Avanu was from the planet Pantora. He grew up in the outskirts of the Capital City with his parents and sister. When the Trade Federation blockaded the planet, they unknowingly brought bounty hunters to the planet. The Bounty hunters became restless, and tormented the city. This would soon lead to the death of many of the civilians, including Avanu's Parents. (#NotJediBatman) They also kidnapped many of the children to be sold as slaves, which included Avanu's sister. He barely managed to escape their grasp, but not before vowing to find his sister, and to avenge his parents. * He grew became an freelance investigator, tracking dangerous bounty hunters from across the galaxy. He became proficient with a light saber and force healing, which lets him keep up with all types of criminals. He was tracking on such criminal, a older model of droid not seen since the old republic era. Instead of finding that droid, he found one of his companions, a John O'Connor. He followed O'Connor to Coruscant, and after a brief misunderstanding, assisted in helping the Lawmen in looking for the Clawdite. After coming up short, they went to the mirage, with Avanu using it to look out for dire situations in Coruscant and to look for any information regarding his sister. * Besides being one of the millions of Medics on board the Mirage, Avanu is skilled in investigating situations, and can do such while being unseen. He is also a Jack of all trades, able to assist wherever needed. * He cannot stand anyone who does injustice towards the helpless. Bounty Hunters are especially untrustworthy. * Upload a picture of your character for the character sheet and token (On Avanu's Page. Yes, I completely stole the image from an actual character. Don't Care. There are very few options for Males Pantorans.) * Talent Trees - Investigator (Endless Vigil, Pg 25), The Force Heal Tree, * Updates-Avanu died in the first episode, attempting to fight off space pirates. His cause of death was a plasma grenade thrown by Shevens. His death in felt through the force by another, who will be revealed at a later date. Aiko * Aiko lived on Pantoran with her brother when she was taken by bounty hunters and sold into slavery. She has mysteriously returned after feeling Avanu's death in the force. She now fights to avenge his death. * She felt the death of her brother in the force, and has returned to avenge him. She fights for the innocent. * She is an extra sword (lightsaber) used to defend the helpless. She is also a decent pilot, due to many escapes in her previous adventures. * She dislikes Slavers, Bounty Hunters, and Shevens. * Picture Here * What talent tree does your character use? Hayden * Where did your character come from? * How did your character end up on Mirage? * How does your character contribute to the operations on Mirage? * Who is your character's biggest enemy? * Upload a picture of your character for the character sheet and token * What talent trees does your character have? Ikrit Narn'ad * Where did your character come from? * How did your character end up on Mirage? * How does your character contribute to the operations on Mirage? * Who is your character's biggest enemy? * Upload a picture of your character for the character sheet and token * What talent trees does your character have? Yada Carn'ar * Yada Carn'ar hails from the native Aqualish planet of Ando, where he was born. From his birth he was considered... slow, even for an Auqualish. While he was slow, he has a rigid set of core ethics, that he will never break. He refers to these as the "rules". Some of these rules would definitely be considered strange, for example, he considers the consumption of nerf to be an unforgivable sin. Any other food is considered fine, but for some unknowable reason, he considers it unforgivable. * Yada Carn'ar eventually grew tired of the "rule breaking" on Ando, and left to "keep da rules". From there he ventured to Coruscant, and became a bodyguard, as killing an innocent was against the "rules". Eventually he ventured to Mirage, as he heard of "People who kept da rules dere" * Yada Carn'ar serves as the moral compass of the Mirage. Additionally he will willingly jump into the fray at a moment's notice, especially if the enemy is "breakin' da rules" * Yada Carn'ar is an enemy of anyone who "Breaks da rules * Yada Carn'ar is currently a Heavy Vanguard. Doctor Lampkin * Doc Lampkin hails from the Unknown Regions, specifically a Chiss colony on the edge of the Ascendancy called Zrakka. Living in the boarderlands brought him into contact with a large number of species and gave him a sense of the larger universe around him. During his upbringing he learned an ancient martial arts, the Way of Flight Within the Universe (very similar to Earth's Aikido), which was popular among the native Chii'zodians of Zrakka and centered around art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. * After graduating early from medical school, Lampkin joined a shipping and surveying company as a fleet doctor to expand his knowledge of xenophysiology. Due to his ambition and skill, he was quickly offered a position as a surgeon's assistant in a shipping fleet that ventured into Republic space. Unfortunately, that fleet was raided by pirates and he was offered the choice of being vented into space or joining with substantial pay. A brief stint with the pirates ensued, which involved far too many instances of stapling patients back together and dubious applications of his oaths as a physician, Lampkin jumped ship. Half fleeing and half setting out on his own, he found his way to Mirage and set out to improve the ramshackled medical accommodations of the facility. * The Doctor runs a black clinic within Mirage where he performs a wide range of "no questions asked" procedures, mostly stitching people back together and installing cybernetic upgrades of question origin. * As a doctor, Lampkin has few enemies. Of the short list, the one at the top is a Rhodian named Bucket Face. This name was earned after Lampkin welded a large and unwieldy cybernetic plate over the face of an unconscious muscle bound patient who suffered an unfortunate close encounter with a plasma grenade. While this procedure (probably, maybe, possibly) was instrumental in saving the Rhodian's life, Bucket Face feels that his life and social standing has been ruined by the Doctor's good faith effort to practice experimental emergency medicine. Bucket Face vows to "make a nice blue mask" to wear over his metal facade the next time he gets his hands on the doctor. * Upload a picture of your character for the character sheet and token * Talent trees: Martial Artist, Medic, Doctor (may try and redo character sheet) The Captain * Former captain in the Imperial military and was quickly promoted thanks to her skills in TIE piloting. After getting sick of people telling her what to do, she simply walked away but was arrested. Once she escaped, she still comes in contact occasionally with a food-loving and easily bribed sergeant who was under her command but, to his delight, was put in charge of tracking her down. He may or may not have an non-reciprocated romantic interest in her now. * In her time following her escape, she continues to seek the most no-nonsense life as is possible. She much prefers to give direction than take it, but is known for her inter-personal skills and her ability to speak Wookiee. * Maybe she's force sensitive? Sometimes she has interesting dreams... * Talent Tree: Charmer